Sensitive Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: C. C.'s been having nightmares recently, but Lelouch shows up to protect her from her fears.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and is based on a anime.

Lelouch Lamperouge came home. He was energized from his busy day of fighting crime for hours. He and the Black Knights had been making a lot of progress at defeating the evil members of the Britannian army. After arriving home he started dancing. He looked around and noticed that C. C. wasn't in the living room. He was used to C. C. rolling her eyes when he danced around the living room so he was disappointed that she wasn't there. He did a disappointed dance.

Lelouch went to the living room to get some snacks. He opened a bag of chips, but he accidentally tripped and dropped the bag of chips on the floor. He sais, "Since I'm alone I can eat the chips off the floor without getting in trouble." He started grabbing some chips and stuffing them into his mouth. He said, "I wonder what I tripped over." He looked down and saw that C. C. was on the kitchen floor. Lelouch said, "What's going on?!"

C. C. got up and said, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Why the heck were you taking a nap on the kitchen floor?"

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Why were you eating chips on the floor?"

Lelouch said, "Eating a tasty snack off of the moderately clean floor is nothing compared to napping next to the toaster. Why were you napping there?"

C. C. answered, "I haven't been able to sleep very well recently."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows and asked, "Does sleeping on the kitchen floor makes things more comfortable?"

C. C. answered, "I was just going to eat my tenth slice of pizza on the day, but I suddenly started going to sleep."

Lelouch asked, "Are you okay?"

C. C. answered, "Um, yes I am."

Lelouch said, "I'm worried about you."

C. C. replied, "Aww, you're so cute."

Lelouch folded his arms and sternly said, "I'm not cute. I'm the most dangerous action hero in the world." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch frowned.

A few hours later Lelouch got ready for bed. He got on his Batman pajamas and was about to go into his bedroom, but he heard noises coming from C. C.'s bedroom. He opened the door and looked at C. C. She was having a nightmare that was making her scream for help. Lelouch walked up to her and turned on one of the lamps. He said, "Hi honey."

C. C. opened her eyes and said, "I was having another bad dream."

Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and replied, "Don't worry. We've been able to defeat every villain, criminal, and punk that we've come across."

C. C. smiled and responded, "Thank you." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "If there's anything that I can do to help you let me know."

C. C. replied, "You can help me."

Lelouch asked, "What do you need me to do?"

C. C. answered, "Stay in here tonight and give me a hug if I start yelling in my sleep."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "The entire night?" C. C. shook her head. Lelouch said, "Okay then." C. C. smiled. Lelouch laid down, next to C. C., and turned off the lamp.

Lelouch was hoping that C. C. would quickly stop having bad dreams so he could have a nice rest. However C. C. started making sounds a half hour later. The sounds woke Lelouch up. He wasn't in a good mood about being woken up so soon. He didn't know what C. C. was dreaming about, but he could tell that it was intense. He hugged C. C. and whispered, "It's okay."

C. C. opened her eyes and felt grateful that the dream wasn't real. Lelouch's support brought a lot of comfort to her heart. She hugged back. After ten minutes of hugging C. C. let go of Lelouch, but she realized that Lelouch had fallen asleep while hugging her. That meant that his hug would last a long time. C. C. was flattered by Lelouch's sweetness. She considered waking Lelouch up and telling him that he could let go, but being hugged by Lelouch was even more comfortable than any soft blanket that C. C. had ever wrapped around herself.

The next morning Lelouch woke up before C. C. did. He realized that his arms were still wrapped around C. C. He let go and said, "C. C. is usually the one who hugs too long. How humiliating. Thankfully she's still asleep." He yawned and said, "It seems like she's done with the nightmares. Now I can go get some junk food to eat for breakfast."

Lelouch danced to the kitchen and grabbed some expired cookies. He looked on the kitchen floor and noticed that a bunch of the chips that he had dropped last night were still on the floor. He started grabbing the remaining chips and said, "They still taste pretty good." Lelouch heard screams coming from C. C.'s bedroom. He sighed and opened the door.

Lelouch lightly shook C. C. so she would wake up. C. C. opened her eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "It's time to wake up. You've slept long enough."

C. C. smiled and said, "Thank you for being there, for me, last night."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome."

C. C. said, "Thank you for hugging me for so long."

Lelouch had an embarrassed blush on his face while saying, "I didn't do that on purpose."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Does that mean that you act like a sweetheart on accident?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch realized that C. C. was still avoiding telling him anything about what she was dreaming about. He folded his arms and asked, "Care to tell me anything about what's making you scream?"

C. C. answered, "I care enough to not give you any details."

Lelouch said, "I need to know what's going on."

C. C. replied, "You don't need to know. You want to know which has a whole different meaning."

Lelouch asked, "How come you're not telling me anything about what you're dreaming about?"

C. C. answered, "I can't do that."

Lelouch decided to use C. C.'s smart aleck attitude to troll her. He had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "You can tell me what's going on. The reason you're not telling me is because you don't want to, not because you're unable to."

C. C. wasn't sure of how to respond. Lelouch was the only person that she knew who could be as stubborn and sneaky as her. She said, "I'll tell you the truth."

Lelouch responded, "That's a sentence that rarely ever comes out of your mouth."

C. C. replied, "It's also rare to hear you be honest."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Fair enough."

C. C. replied, "I was dreaming about you."

Lelouch felt offended. How could dreaming about somebody charming and cool as him ever make anybody scream? He asked, "What happened in the dreams that you were having about me?"

C. C. answered, "You were planning on fighting Emperor Charles by yourself. In the dreams I tried to warn you that you couldn't do it, but you had your usual confident attitude. After fighting the Emperor you got defeated by him. He was beating you up rather harshly."

Lelouch asked, "That's what was making you scream in your sleep?" C. C. nodded. Lelouch said, "I thought you were screaming about someone like Mao fighting you."

C. C. replied, "My nightmares rarely involve me. They focus on you instead."

Lelouch was confused so he asked, "Why would they be about me?"

C. C. answered, "The answer should be obvious to you."

Lelouch replied, "I don't know the answer."

C. C. responded, "My nightmares are about you, because I'm more scared about losing you than I am about losing myself."

Lelouch tried to resist feeling flattered, because he knew that this was too serious of a time for his ego to shine. He asked, "You care about me that much?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Yes."

Lelouch replied, "There's no need to care about me that much. I'm nothing worth caring about."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "What's going on? You're the most self-obsessed person that I know. Now you're suddenly saying you're nothing that I should worry over."

Lelouch replied, "I don't want you to worry about me, because you're more important than I am."

C. C.'s eyebrows rose higher than they ever had in months. She was so used to Lelouch calling himself the most charming thing ever. Hearing Lelouch value somebody more than himself was a unexpected treat. She hugged Lelouch and said, "Thank you Lelouch. You're the only one who makes me feel important."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome C. C. and don't worry about the nightmares. I'll stay alive so that I can always bring a smile to your face." C. C. smiled. Lelouch smiled back and said, "Seems like my wizard powers work after all."

C. C.'s anxiety had gone away and the lighthearted side of her was coming out. She said, "You're not a real wizard."

Lelouch replied, "I'm a warlock."

C. C. asked, "Do you know what warlocks do?"

Lelouch said, "They have wars against locks. I guess they got tired of locking their doors, because they're lazy."

C. C. replied, "You sure know how to switch from sweet to silly quickly."

Lelouch smiled and said, "That's one of my wizard powers."


End file.
